The invention relates to a conveying system for conveying articles, in particular a single liner system for receiving a multi-row stream of intended upright articles, such as sterilized containers or vials from a freeze dryer or a sterilization tunnel, and arranging said articles in a single row for feeding on to a conveyor.
Freeze dryers or sterilization tunnels, typically incorporate a chamber for receiving a plurality of containers or vials. It is common practice in such circumstances to arrange the vials in a hexagonal pattern to make optimal use of the available surface area. The vials are typically removed from said chamber by using an unloading mechanism, which moves the of sterilized vials back on to a conveyor, usually in a multi-row stream, for subsequent transfer to a filling machine in the case of a sterilizing tunnel or capping machine or the like for sealing the sterilized vials in the case of a freeze dryer. Capping machines generally require the vials to be conveyed there through in a single row, and so it is necessary to convert the multi-row stream of vials received from the freeze dryer or sterilization tunnel, into a single row prior to arrival at the capping machines or the like.
It is known to provide a funneling arrangement that receives the vials from the conveyor and channels the vials into a single row. The vials are moved through the funneling arrangement by virtue of the forces exerted from behind by vials being conveyed into the funneling arrangement by the conveyor.
Vials tend to exhibit strong sticking and friction effects when pressed against other vials and this can prevent a smooth transition into a single row of vials. Whilst a vibrating plate could assist in the separation of individual vials within the funneling arrangement, such plates tend to require complicated set-up and tuning procedures. Furthermore, this solution can lead to scratching of the vials as they are brought into contact with one another (as glass vials tend to be extremely abrasive) and the generation of particulates and sometimes even vial breakage.
It is further known to provide a single liner system comprising a rotating surface. Said conveying system further comprises a conveyor means for conveying upright articles towards a transfer device for transferring articles from the conveyor means to the rotating surface. The transfer device comprises a guide surface moving at a substantially constant speed towards the rotating surface and extending obliquely over the conveyor means and the rotating surface. Furthermore said conveying system comprises a curved guide surface for guiding articles transferred to the rotating surface towards the outer periphery thereof for subsequent removal there from. The curved guide surface serves to separate out the articles as they are conveyed by the rotating surface. Such a conveying apparatus is published in the International patent application WO 2006/043020.
A disadvantage of such a system is that it contains multiple rotating devices that have to be tuned carefully. Furthermore the rotating surface has a large diameter which requires a large floor space, and is not easily integrated into a production line.
It is an aim of at least the preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a conveying system that can convert a multi-row stream of articles, such as vials, into a single row whilst minimizing the risks of blockage, in particular due to the presence of loose stoppers and other impediments, fallen vials and vial damage, and at least reduces the size or footprint of the system. This is most desirable in case of the application of barrier isolators.